New Life New Love
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Menjadi heiress membuat Hinata tertekan dan ingin kabur, namun apa yg terjadi ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha yang hangat?


Apa jadinya jika Kabuto ternyata menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk menghidupkan kembali Itachi? Lalu Madara yang menggunakan tubuh Obito kalah? Dan ternyata Obito masih hidup, hanya saja selama ini dia dirasuki Madara yang artinya kalahnya Madara membuat Obito kembali hidup? Dan mereka beserta Sasuke kembali ke Konoha?

**Disclaimer : 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC parah, typo, garing, semi Canon**

**New Life New Love**

Bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika seorang Hinata hanya diam saat semua tetua klan Hyuuga memandangnya seolah menghakimi. Bukan hal tabu jika mendengar para bunke sering bercerita jelek soal Heiress mereka. Bukan suatu kejanggalan saat semua orang berusaha mengasingkan Hinata dari kehidupan mereka. Tapi tahukah mereka kalau Hinata selalu memendam semuanya? Seorang diri?

Hinata hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Gadis belasan yang masih labil. Butuh pegangan, pijakan. Hinata adalah seonggok daging yang diisi oleh jiwa, yang tentu punya rasa. Dia bisa merasa bahagia saat melihat pangeran pujaannya, Hokage wannabe, tersenyum menyapanya. Dia bisa kecewa saat ternyata harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa bukan dia yang ada di hati seorang Naruto. Dan dia menangis, saat ternyata tak ada orang yang melihat.

Hinata tahu dia tak pantas menuntut banyak, jadi dia hanya diam, menekan pribadinya untuk bisa bertahan. Walau dia tahu, hal itu terasa menyiksa.

Malam hari di Konoha, Hinata yang berada di kamarnya berjalan menuju jendela. Menyelinap, dan keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Inilah yang selama ini dia nanti dan dambakan.

Kebebasan.

Lima menit berselang, kegemparan mulai merebak di kediaman itu. Hiashi yang mendengar kabar hanya berdehem, memerintahkan semua orang untuk mencarinya, lalu masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Yang tak disadari orang waktu itu, sang pemimpin klan mengambil mantelnya dan segera keluar mencari jejak Hinata lewat byakugannya. Seorang Hiashi mungkin bisa mengatur ekspresi wajahnya, tapi sorot khawatir matanya tak pernah bisa ia kendalikan.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang berhasil keluar dari rumahnya langsung berlari. Terus, terus, dan terus hingga kakinya terpeleset oleh lumpur yang tercipta akibat hujan sore hari. Rambutnya yang tergerai kusut menutupi sebagian wajahnya, melindungi matanya yang sembab agar tak terlihat.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan melompat, menaiki sebatang bohon besar, lalu terduduk di salah satu cabangnya dengan punggung bersandar pada batang di belakangnya. Hinata yang terlalu sibuk meratapi dirinya tak menyadari ada orang lain yang duduk di sana, satu ranting dengannya, dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter, sedang menatapnya terkejut dan sedikit heran.

"Kau… siapa?"

Otot di tubuh Hinata serasa mengejang saat mengetahui ada orang lain di dekatnya. Takut-takut dia mengangkat wajah. Dan hal yang dia lihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah senyum ramah yang diberikan pemuda itu untuknya.

Bulan purnama jelas bersemangat sekali bercahaya, apalagi ketika awan kecil yang menghalanginya bergeser, menyediakan pemandangan tanpa batas ke bumi, tempat Hinata berdiam.

Pemuda itu nyengir saat mengulurkan tangannya, lalu berkata, "Aku Uchiha Obito. Salam kenal!"

Hinata masih terpaku, membiarkan pikirannya asyik sendiri, mengacuhkan pria ramah di depannya.

Uchiha Obito. Orang yang pernah ia rawat –walau hanya sebentar -di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Salah satu dari tiga Uchiha yang masih hidup dan berada di Konoha. Kenapa dia ke hutan ini?

"Ne, kau melamun?" Obito menarik kembali tangannya, berpikir Hinata tak akan mau membalas.

Hinata mengamati sosok di depannya. Kelihatan jelas dia adalah orang yang bersemangat, periang… sama seperti Naruto.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Obito lagi.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata," jawab gadis itu gugup.

Obito mengangguk, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata-chan!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya diam. Masih tak percaya bahwa dia –Obito –seorang Uchiha. Apalagi dari cara dia memanggil Hinata barusan. Dia kedengaran seperti… Naruto.

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Obito bertanya ketika melihat Hinata masih belum juga berhenti memandangnya, "Ah! Pasti karena mata ini! Tsunade-sama mencangkokkan mata yang tak sesuai, kelihatannya. Padahal tadi aku kira pas, soalnya warnanya hitam. Yah, kurang lebih sama dengan mataku yang satunya saat tak memakai sharingan." Obito terus bicara seolah tak mempedulikan mata Hinata yang tak pernah teralih darinya.

"U-Uchiha-san, sedang apa di sini?" Hinata bertanya dengan agak ragu.

"Eh, hah? Aku?" Obito menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku ingin mencari ketenangan," sahutnya, "Itu saja."

Keheningan lain menyergap. Kedua orang yang baru mengenal itu tak lanjut bicara. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang meramaikan suasana.

Sunyi.

Seyap.

Obito duduk diam dengan wajah yang terarah pada bulan purnama. Melirik dari sudut mata, dia tahu kalau Hinata masih terus mengamatinya. Ia tersenyum. Tak mencoba berpaling, ia menikmati saat-saat Hinata menatapnya.

Hinata semakin lama sadar bahwa Obito bukanlah seorang Uzumaki. Dia tetap seorang Uchiha yang berambut gelap dengan mata onyx yang memikat, wajah rupawan. Dia tetap menarik meski tak ada kesan stoic di sana. Dia pribadi yang terlalu rumit untuk diabaikan. Dia terlalu bagus untuk tak dilihat.

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam," Obito berujar, membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya, "Biar aku antar kau pulang."

Hinata bergeming.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku…" Hinata menarik lututnya, membenamkan kepala diantaranya, "… tak ingin pulang."

Obito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "He? Kau ingin jadi missing-nin, ne?"

Hinata diam. Tak berani melihat Obito, ia membawa matanya melihat ke batangan kayu yang ia duduki.

"Hinata-chan…"

Hinata tersentak.

Obito tersenyum seolah mengerti. Tangannya terangkat, menuju atas kepala Hinata, tapi dia ragu. Dia memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, lalu perlahan tangannya turun, hingga akhirnya menyentuh puncak kepala sang Heiress.

Merasa bingung, terkejut, dan sedikit… hangat, Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menemukan sisi Obito yang lain. Sisi Obito yang mampu membuat hatinya bergemuruh.

Obito tak seperti Obito lagi saat kemudian pemuda itu mengelus rambut Hinata. Obito bertransformasi menjadi seorang Uchiha mempesona yang hangat ketika senyum kecilnya muncul, matanya berbinar, dan suaranya yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih berat dan tenang, menyiratkan kedewasaan, suatu sikap yang Hinata ingin miliki untuk melindungi dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata membiarkan Obito masuk, menduduki posisi kosong yang dulu sempat terisi oleh seorang bocah rubah.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" Obito yang memulai kembali pembicaraan mengambil jeda sejenak untuk memperoleh perhatian sepenuhnya dari rekan ngobrol satu-satunya, "Ayahmu…" dia bilang, "… dari tadi diam melihatmu. Dia menantimu pulang."

Sontak Hinata berdiri, berputar, mencoba mencari sosok Hyuuga yang lain.

Di sanalah berdiri seorang Hiashi, tepat sepuluh meter di kanan Hinata, dengan kaki yang berpijak pada cabang pohon.

Kaki Hinata tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemas, membuat dirinya kembali terduduk, dan air mata yang dari tadi tertahan melesak keluar.

Obito berjongkok, mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, menyerap kesedihan gadis itu dari matanya.

"Apa ada yang pernah bilang kau itu kuat?" Obito mulai membuka mulutnya. Kedua tangannya masih asyik mengusap rembesan air mata di pipi pucat milik Hinata. "Kau kuat. Kau bukan orang yang lemah. Itu sebabnya kau menjadi seorang heiress." Hinata yang tak merespon membuat Obito melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau kuat dengan caramu. Aku percaya padamu, ayahmu percaya padamu," dengan satu senyuman lagi ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "dan kau juga harus percaya pada dirimu."

Hinata tertegun, masih berusaha mencerna tiap kata yang Obito katakan.

Obito berdiri lagi. "Ayo." Tangannya terjulur, meminta, menanti Hinata untuk menyambutnya. Memberikan awal baru. Mengajak Hinata menjalani semuanya dengan sudut pandang yang baru.

Menjadi heiress bukan lagi suatu kewajiban yang menyesakkan bagi Hinata.

Senyum terkembang, kali ini bukan hanya Obito, tapi juga Hinata ketika dirinya dengan keinginan kuat menyambut uluran tangan seorang Uchiha.

"O-Obito-san, a-aku…" wajah Hinata memerah dalam pelukan erat Obito yang seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Hm?"

"K-kenapa?"

Obito sedikit menunduk, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata, "Teruslah berusaha menjadi kuat, Hyuuga." Bukan Hinata. Obito ingin meluruskan bahwa Hinata juga seorang Hyuuga yang kuat, cerdas, dan anggota dari klan terhebat. Obito ingin Hinata bertahan. Menjadi seorang heiress, calon pemimpin, harus bisa menahan dirinya dari segala cemooh, sindiran, celaan. Obito ingin Hinata bisa terbiasa dengan semua itu.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" aku lemah? Aku menyerah? Hampir kalah?

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut si pemuda, "Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, dan ku jamin kau tak akan mau tahu bagaimana caraku mengetahuinya."

Seorang penguntit.

Obito selalu mengamati Hinata semenjak gadis itu merawatnya di rumah sakit. Kebiasaannya yang suka gugup, memerah, pendiam, baik, membuatnya sedikit –yang selalu bertambah besar seiring waktu yang bergulir –penasaran.

Perlahan, hutan menghilang. Hiashi menghilang. Hanya ada Hinata dan Obito. Di bawah guyuran sinar rembulan, Obito masih mendekap Hinata.

Pepohonan berganti rumput yang begitu luas, yang bergoyang oleh semilir angin lembut.

Obito puas. Senang.

Jurus ilusinya berhasil untuk Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"Y-ya?"

"Daisuki…" bisiknya lembut.

.

.

.

Css!

Wajah Hinata memerah tak tertolong. Tangannya terangkat, mengikat Obito, membalas pelukannya.

Malam itu, di bawah langit bertabur bintang, sebuah awal baru tercipta.

Untuk Hinata.

Untuk Obito juga.

Hiashi yang ternyata benar-benar ada di sana, berdiri dalam radius aman tak terlihat, melihat Hinata tetap dengan wajah stoicnya. Satu yang tak akan diketahui oleh orang selain dirinya, di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tersenyum penuh kebanggaan pada puteri sulungnya; Hyuuga Hinata.

**xxXX-Owari-XXxx**

**Semoga fic kali ini nggak terlalu abal.**

**Jangan terlalu kaget ketika tak mendapati ada yang teriak-teriak 'Tobi anak baik' karena yang di fic ini tuh Obito, bukan Tobi aka Obito yang tubuhnya dipake sama Madara.**

**Hinata memulai lagi kehidupannya tetap sebagai Heiress, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda, dan dia membiarkan Obito menempati posisi kosong Naruto, itu sebabnya judul fic ini 'New Life New Love'.**

**Akhirnya ada fic Obito x Hinata! Romance pula! Fyuh…**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, minna.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimasu.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
